Let's try again!
by Mico host of the bad fanfics
Summary: Because everyone likes happy endings. Right?


**Hello There my dear readers. The host of the bad fanfics is here. Killing it with another disgrace of a story. So, for a while I hardly watched any anime. I was mostly occupied with playing video games, or reading. Then, I recently watched Angel Beats. That shit become one of my all time favorites. Then came Happy Sugar Life. Which I'm started to write a fanfic about as you see.**

**Man, where should I start. Well. First thing first, Usualy I prefer action packed shows or comedies, but this one caught my interest. And so I watched anime and read the manga. And holly molly, it was realy fucked up and the characters while a little bit one dimensional, were realy interesting. This anime is the wet dream of my philosophical side. **

**Though, I have to say that I wasn't left satisfied at all. For that reason I decided that I should wire a fanfic with a different outcome. **

**BUT BEFORE YOU PROCEED:**** If you read my other story, 'The Vanguards of the Dusk Dragon' you will know that my grammar is atrocius and since I'm not a native speaker it will be a lexical disaster too.  
**

** Now onto the actual fanfic: This story takes place in an alternative universe. The main characters will have slightly different personalities and this time, the main focus will be on Asahi rather than on Satou. Also there will be a lot of OCs. However fret not. Their purpose is to help develop the main characters not to take away screentime from them. And last but not least, unlike the original material, this will be more light hearted. I intend for everyone to live a happy sugar life.  
**

**Without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Better luck this time, Asahi

It was a hot day eary autum when a young boy around 15 was walking down the street all alone. He was dressed in a black, unzipped hoodie with a plain white Tshirt under it, a ripped, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. His face downcast, dark blue hair falling down on his purple eyes as he stared lifelessly at the pavement. Many shot glances at him, some with worry, assuming he was sick, some with increasing waryness, assuming he lost some screws. Though no one engaged in further interaction with the boy. Even if they did, He would just ignore them and keep heading to his destination while he was deeply lost in his thoughs.

He arrived before a tall, forged iron gate. Behind that, stood a large institution. The walls were warm yellow on the outside. It had a large, wooden entrance door. On the gate this could be read: Shoma Morita High School. It wasn't a famous or popular place in particular. Not many choose to attend this scool, but it was said that everyone got along well and most importantly, it was cheap and he didn't have to wear an uniform. A big plus since he always thought they were stupid.

Why did he stood before that very building? Well. we have to go back a month earlier. One night, when he went back home, he found his father laying on the floor with a deep wound on his back. It was possibly made by something that had an edge. Like a knife or a sword. Hours later, when the police arrived, the investigators told him that he was most likely by the yakuza. In that moment unlike any other person who would be in the same situation, he felt a sick, you can say groutesqe joy. The cause of all of his misery was no more. He was finally free. The boy thought that he, his mother and his little sister can finally live together happily.

Since then, the boy reunited with his beloved mother. Unfortunately for him, he had to face with the painful fact that she left his sister in the street during a mental breakdown. Ironically that caused another breakdown for the unfortunate young man.

Still refusing to fall into the black and cold pit of despair, he was hellbent on finding his Shio chan. Every day and night, he was marching in the streets with the intention of reclaiming what was his. But even in times so desperate, he know that he can't continue on like this. His mother messed up badly, that's true. However the young man could only blame that man he sadly had to call father.

He decided that he will become someone of the exact opposite of what that fiend was. Of course he din't gave up on lingering around the city in hopes of finding his sister, but he made the first step in the right way. For he didn't given up on his dream of living a happy life with his fammily.

While he was lost in his thoughts, a large, jet black luxury car, namely an Audi RS 6 stopped before the same forged iron gate. A young boy, around at his age left the vechile. Then, the car drove away just as fast as it stopped. The other young male was rather interesting appearance wise. The first thing our protagonist noticed that he was a foreigner with green eyes, stood around 170 cm (5,58 ft) tall but which made him a head taller than the other kid. Though he was rather thin and was lacking in the muscle department. He wore a wifebeater. On that, he had a brown leather coat. On his lower body was thight black jeans and brown leather shoes. The next thing he spotted was his hairstyle. He had a short blonde hair with a stripe shawed in it.

" Fucking assholes! I hope you'll have an accident! " He shouted angrily after the car while he was showing his middle finger in the air. Then he turned to the boy in the hoodie. " The hell are you looking at! Mind your own business! " He said as he rushed into the building.

Lacking the mental strenght to care to make sense out of his antics, the boy in the hoodie followed suit and entered as well.

Inside the walls were painted light green. At some corners posters were taped on about stopping bullying, healthy lifestyle and other trivial things that you would see in a high school. Expect this place was more akin to an asylum. Which the young man wasn't fond of. He hated that he was fallen apart to the point where he needed immediate help to put his life back on track. And this school reminded him of the tragic truth.

Not long after he stepped in the building, a man in dark blue suit approached him. " You must be one of the new students. " He said. " May you be so kind and tell me your name? "

" Asahi Kobe. " He said in a monotone tone.

The man pulled out a list. " Asahi... Kobe... Right! " he pointed to the nearby staircase. " On the first floor you can find class room 141. Please, take a seat there and wait for your homeroom teacher. She will introduce our school to your class and will answer any question you may have."

" Thank you. " With that, he went to the first floor and started looking for the class room he was told to wait. Asahi found the door with the desired numberplate without any problem. When he opened the door, he found 8 other people around his age in the classroom. With him, their number increaed to 9. Out of them 4 were female and 5 were male. One being the the blond he previously met at the entrance. Not surprisingly at all, he was already about to get into a fight with another boy.

That one was at least a half head taller than the blonde. It meant he must be around 175 cm (5,74 ft) tall. His build was lean too but he was fairly muscular. Though Asahi wasn't sure if his assumption was true because it was hard to see if clothing covered one's body. One thing was for sure, he had a steady posture. His eyes were dark brown in colour. His hair too, which was silky and long, reaching down to his shoulders. Regarding his clothing, a brown hoodie was covering him with a black Tshirt under it. The Tshirt had the skull danger sing on it. Moreover, he wore grey baggy jeans with a black, leather belt and a pair of sneakers.

They stopped when they noticed that the teacher finaly entered the classroom. She had long, straight white hair that reached down to her waist and was kept together with a pale blue ribbon. Her skin was pale, like a ghost. Yet, she was full of life. Her warm smile could calm even those savages that were in that classroom as their eyes caught the sight of the woman. She had eyes like they were made of a jewel. Amethyst purple in color that made her presence even more otherworldly. Like she was an angel descended from heaven. The same could not be said abut the same dark blue suit which seemed like every teacher had to wear. At least she had a skirt on instead of trousers. A piece of clothing that fas more suitable for a woman like her.

" I see everyone is here. Splendid! " She said with voice smooth as silk and sweet as sugar. " Well. I welcome you in Shoma Morita High School. My name is Tomoe Tebiki. I will be your homeroom teacher in the next four years. I hope we will spend a wonderful time together! Now, I would appreciate if you introduce yourself as well. "

Immediately a girl stood up, went next to the teacher with confident steps and said: " My name is Asami Omitsu. " She had deep red, long red hair. Her eyes were bright green. Her skin was very tanned. She must have done some kind of sport because she was rather slim and she seemed realy fit. Though these were mostly ignored by the boys who's attention was on her well endowed assets. Her clothing consisted of an orange tank top with black shorts and a pair of sandals.

" What a beautiful name. " Said the teacher. " And why did you choose our school? "

" I heard that the singer Kuro Black was a student here. " She said with enthusiasm.

" Ha! You're a fan of that little btich's music. " Cut in the blonde. As Asahi was hearing him running his mouth more and more, the more he wanted to run out of that damned place. He wasn't ready for putting up with the shit of the likes of him. But instead he burried his head in his hands, hoping the others won't be like that.

" What would you know? He's a true artist who's songs isn't about money, prostitutes and drugs. Moreover a fantastic person too. Unlike those shitty rappers you most likely put on a pedestal. " She retorted.

" Nah, bitch is full of cliches. He's like Justin Bieber just japanese. "

" Please calm down. It's a realy bad way to begin your first day. Everyone should respect other's taste in music. " Said the teacher in an attempt to prevent conflict between her new students. When she saw that they didn't had intentions for continue arguing she told Asami to tell more about herself and her family.

" So, my father is a sciencist and my mother is an architect so we're pretty rich. Oh and we live in a large house at the countryside and I have a cute dog. Her name is Lucy and she is a pitbull. "

" Fantastic! Are you have any hobbys? "

She put her indexfinger on her chin. Then after a short time of thinking, she said sheepishly. " Oh yes! I'm into kickboxing. "

" You!? I would never thought. " Said the surprised teacher. " Well anything else you want to mention? "

" No. I don't think so. " With that, Asami went back to her desk and took a seat.

" well who want to be next? " Asked Tomoe. Though no one seemed to respond. However their lack of enthusiasm was not unnoticed. " No one? In that case I choose one from you. " Without hesitation he poined to the rude foreigner. " Tell me your name. "

" Names Daniel Da Santa. "

" So Daniel, why did you chose this school? "

" Do you want to repeat the same shit with everyone else? "

" Yes. But if you have a better way to get to know each other better, you can tell me. " Ignoring his jerkish manner, she said.

" Okay. I'm only here because it was the nearest place my parents found to dump me in. Are you happy? "

" Oh. I'm sorry to hear. "

" Yeah... Leave me be already. "

" So that's why you are so much of an asshole! " Declared loudly the boy who almost got into a fight with the blond.

" Do you have a problem, cunt? " Spat back the foreigner.

Tomoe's smile turned into a deep scowl. " Enough! " Shouted the angry teacher. " I'm not even here for ten minutes and you are already making a scene for the second time. You not only disturbing your classmates, but showing off how immature you are. Stop it now! If you can't get along, ignore each other. I don't want to see that agian! Understood? "

" Yes ma'am. " Both said in unison to aviod further scolding. They were showing no sign of regret, but annoyance.

The tacher ignored that as she returned to her brighter persona. " Fine! So what about you? " She turned to the other young man.

" I'm Ako Yashariku. I have no parents. To tell you the truth, the only reason I'm here is because the goverment promised me that if I will be a good boy they will help me with things like buying a house and finding a job. "

" Well... I hope you succeed. Anything else you want to share? "

" Now that I'm here, I think I'll show Pinstripe who's the boss. " As a response the teacher sent him a deathglare. " C'mon! I'm just joking. " Ako said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Next came another girl. She had short, dark grey hair with bangs with cold and emotionless green eyes. She was dressed in a plain white long sleeved shirt, black trousers and a pair of black shoes.

" My name is Masako Suzushi. " She said in a monotone manner. Her voice was even deeper than most western woman's.

" You seem a little shy. Whad do you want to talk about? Don't worry no one will make fun of you. " With her last sentence she turned to Daniel and looked deep in his eyes.

" Actually that's all. " Masako deadpanned.

Meanwile Tomoe tried to encourage the young lady to open up a bit more Asahi heard the boy sitting nex to Ako whispering to him. " Hey Ako! Don't you think something is off with that chick? Maybe she is a psycho. " They most likely didn't met for the first time he assumed from the tone he used. It was like when someone is talking with a friend.

" Eh. She just have a shallow personality. Or autistic. Yeah that too. " Another thing he learned on that day was that he should avoid both the Yashariku and the Da Santa kid in the future.

" If you say so. "

The teacher didn't heard them. Otherwise she would stop nagging her student and would be in Ako's back again. Instead she was fighting a losing battle. She realised that after a while and told the boy whom Yashariku was talking with, to introduce himself.

When he walked to her, Asahi could see in greater detail how the person looked like. He was as tall as Ako if not taller. Though he was far thiner. He had charchoal black, neck lenght, slightly wavy hair. His eyes were so blue that they almost glowed. Maybe if it was dark enough they would. He had a falcon tatooed on his neck. So far his clothing could be said to be the most casual. A green jumper, grey training pants and a pair of cheap sneakers. Probably he prefered comfort over style or was simply too lazy to put on at least a decent looking set of clothes.

" You can call me Juuzo Misen. Just like many other boys around my age. I live with my parents in a flat. When I have some free time I either play video games or hanging out with Ako. Honestly, there is nothing special about me. "

" Oh, that's nice. What about your parents? "

" They are plain, simple blue collar workers. "

" Well. If that was all you can sit down. " Told him the teacher.

Juuzo, instead of doing what he was told, stepped closer to the woman. " I may come off as crude, but before that, I have to ask something. " Yashariku must knew what's going on because he tried his hardest to hold back a laugh.

" Sure. Go ahead. "

" Are you single? " He blurted out bluntly. His tone had a hint of childlike hopefulness.

" Am I single? " Either not catching the drift or knowing how to respond, she asked back. " Why? "

" Well... I was just curious. " He said. " I mean you look good. Someone had to notice that too. Right? "

" Nice save. " Whisperd Ako from afar.

Out of curiosity Asahi turned to his new classmate. " Do you know what's going on? " he whispered.

" Yes. Man has a serious mother complex. He literaly wants to get into the first milf's pants that come across him. "

" Is it that bad? "

" You don't know. Though he never scored before. Let's see how this will turn out. "

" You don't seem to be bothered by this. "

" Hey! It's not like he's a pedophile or a killer. Besides, I can't blame him. That woman is a fine piece of ass. "

Asahi was looking at him unimpressed.

" What's with that look? I give credit where it's due. "

Meanwhile the two was chatting with each other, Juuzo once again failed his quest of (satisfying his deep and dark desires and fantasies) finding his true love. Defeated, he walked back to his desk and sat back next to Yashariku. He patted his back. " Don't worry! You still have four more years to fail horribly and make an ass out of yourself with each try. "

" You're not helping. "

" It wasn't my intention. "

While the three (mostly Ako and Juuzo) were goofing around, the teacher picked another student. This particular student was from the opposite gender. She had unusualy pale skin, green eyes and light brown hair. While she didn't had any make up on her, the young woman was still truly beautiful. Even without that. She wore a pink jumper, simple, ordinary, blue jeans and brown leather boots.

" Since I want to get through this quickly. Don't cut in. I already know what you want to ask. " She said to the teacher who nodded in acknowlwgment.

" My name is Chidori Kaze. Well. I heard it is a peaceful place. As an artist it is essential for me. Othervise I wouldn't be able to do my best and that would be a waste of my tallent. Other than that, I hate loud people and stupidity. In fact, there is nothing I hate more than human idiocy. Moreover I hate unnecesary things that only wasting my time. So this would be who I am. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sit back. Please don't bother me if it's possible. "

" So... Who is next? "

" It would be me. " Declared a short girl with short orange hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a yellow tank top and black skirt with black high heeled shoes. She was the most energetic of the bunch so far. " I'm Yuria Ibara. "

" Oh my! You are so adorable. " Squealed Tomoe as she pulled the girl into her embrace. Maybe the teacher applied a little too much force because Yuria tried realy hard to claw her way out of the hug while was only able to muster out a weak EEEAAKKK.

" Damn! Isn't she had a problem with us being childish. " Remarked Ako from the background. " Filthy hypocrite. Isn't that right, Pinstripe? "

" Hey! Don't ya fucking call me pinstripe! But yes. "

While the teacher didn't heard what was the actual matter of their conversation, she clearly heard that they were talking between each other. " Please don't interrupt your classmate. " With that, she basicaly ordered them to shut the hell up, but in a polite manner. There was no objection. Either because the boys had a some respect as little as it was, or because they didn't care enough. Even Daniel seemed like he prefered to let things go rather than charge into an argument with full force.

From then, The rest of the class had get to know who Yuria Ibara truly was. First of all, she was a musician. A guitarist more precisely. And she played in a punk rock band none the less. She also had a strong liking of coffe. Sadly her energetic personality was too much for some of the kids.

With only two more male student remaininng, it was either Asahi or the other left. Though it encouraged the other young man that Asahi wasn't the most eager to make a move first.

And so he did the same his classmates did previously. He had blue eyes and long blond hair. Two red hairpin stopped it from blocking his view. Physically he was nothing to wrie home about. He was a few cm shorter than Yashariku and Misen and his buil was of an average healthy japanese teenager. He wore white long sleeved shirt, a red necktie, dark grey trousers and brown leather shoes.

" Ahem... My name is Taiyo Mitsuboshi... I'm a little bit nervous right now to be honest. Hehe... So I guess I will tell a little about me. Well I live in a flat with my mom. Nothing interesting. I guess the most notable thing about me is that I working in the Princess Imperial as a part time job. So yeah... That's about me. Well I hope we will get along well. "

" I hope so too Taiyo. Thank you. You can sit down. " Then she turned to Asahi after she finished speaking with Mitsuboshi. " Looks like only you are left. "

" Yeah. " Muttered Asahi. " You can call me Asahi Kobe. " He said. " Okay, I think there is hardly anything worthwhile to know about me other than my name. Can I go back? "

" C'mon. There must be something else. Like why did you chose our school? "

" It's close to where I live, I don't have to wear some stupid uniform and the fees are cheap. "

" Oh. Guess you prefer practicality above all. "

" Yes. "

After the class was done with getting to know each other, they continued to get to know the building itself. The Shoma Morita high school was not the most modern school in japan by any means. Yet kids could hardly complain. The canteen was large and one could choose from a large variety of dishes. Next came the science laboratory. It was rather average, nothing more and nothing less than what other schools had. After they explore the lab they went to the music room? Apperently, the school had it's own music room. Much to Yuria's delight. Then came the garden. The place had every kind of plants. For that, it was rather large, offering perfect opportunity for anyone seeking a quiet place to take a brake. The rest of the classrooms they wisited were just like their own with some minor difference.

By the time they finished exploring the institution, it was already 15:00 PM. Since they get to know everything the needed to, everyone was excused for the day. There were a few students who were living too far, namely: Daniel, Chidori, Yuria and Masako. They were heading towards the nearby student hostel. The others were heading home. For Asami came a grey Volvo s90. Most likey her parents. Misen and Yashariku were somewhere else, Asahi didn't see them. He started heading home with Taiyo with his side.

" Are you living there to? " Asked asahi.

" Well... No. But there is the place where I work. "

" What is it like? "

Before Mitsuboshi had the chance to answer, a white BMW E36 M3 parked next to them. On the driver's seat sat Ako. Juuzo was sitting on the passenger seat.

" Hey! Want a ride? " Asked Yashariku.

" You know what? I show you what Princess Imperial is like! " Declared Mitsuboshi.

" What? "

" Oh. I was previously talking about what my workplace is like. "

" Yeah I remember you were mentioning. "

" Please be my guest. "

" Sounds good. " Said Ako.

" You can count me in. " Juuzo agreed as well.

" Fine. But I won't stay for long. I have other things to do. " Ashi didn't turned him down either.

After the two entered the vechile, Ako stepped on the gas and they headed to the Princess Imperial.

* * *

**And tha would be the end of the first chaper. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
